The Truth About Lying to Yourself
by amethyst080
Summary: Gaby, a servant to the Malfoys, has a pretty good life.  That is until she becomes the personal servant to young Master Malfoy.   Story starts in the middle of all the madness.
1. The Future Truth

I own nothing in this magical world.

He had her trapped ever before she knew it.

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with princess" he said lightly but she knew it was laced with poison. That was who he was after all. He was handsome and he made you want him but if you got too close, you couldn't get away, unless he let you.

She had walked as far backwards as she could and was now leaning against a small table that was placed underneath the hall mirror. _Damn it._ She gulped silently but she did not look away from his piercing gaze.

"_You_ work for _me. I_ own _you._ Not the other way around" he said through his teeth as he pushed his body up against her getting his face as close to hers as possible. His eyes were the darkest she'd ever seen them. He was angry, of that she was sure.

"You don't _own _me!" she said, trying to stay brave and stand her ground. "I may work for you but that doesn't give you the right to disrespect me the way you have an-"

Before she could finish he reached behind her, grabbing the edge of the table and quickly pulled it from behind her throwing it down the hall. It collided with the opposite wall, breaking the two front legs.

She yelped loudly as she fell the rest of the way to the wall. Just as her head was about to hit the mirror behind her head, he moved his other hand to the base of her neck and lowered her head to rest against the mirror.

She was breathing heavily now. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her. He couldn't…she hoped.

He looked unfazed. The only thing that was off with him was the color of his eyes. They looked like the sky outside, stormy and unpredictable.

"You see, that's where you're wrong. You do belong to me. You know what that means princess?" he said stepping closer, pushing her into the wall. His body was hard against her soft curves. And he was hot, very hot. You would imagine someone like him to be cold and incapable of even feeling warmth. But that was untrue, seeing as his body heat was raising her own.

He leaned in and placed his lips near her ear but never touching her. "It means that I can do whatever I want to you and you would be able to do a thing about it." She knew he was right. There may be laws to protect the servants but he was a Malfoy. Despite their position in the war, the ministry still depended on their money and they held a lot of influence and were given a tremendous amount of deference. If Malfoy wanted to, he could make her disappear and no one would blink an eye in his direction. There will probably never be a time when Malfoy's didn't rule the world…and everyone in it.

When he removed his hand from her neck, she wasn't sure but now that same hand was pushing her thick hair over her shoulder.

"I don't want you to touch me." She closed her eyes and prayed that someone heard the table crash into the wall or even her yell, but she knew they wouldn't. They were too far into the wing and away from the rest of the house for that.

"Now, we both know that's not true" he said with laughter in his voice. He was running his fingers back and forth along her jaw. "We both know that you really want me to touch you." His fingertips glided up her cheek and wrapped some of her hair behind her ear. She shivered as his fingers continued down the side of her neck and across her collar bone slowly. Goose bumps rose in the wake of his touch. His breath was warm on the other side of her neck. He moved so their cheeks were touching ever so slightly. He then pulled his face back so just the tip of his nose slid across her cheek until it touched hers and they were face to face.

"And we both know that if I were to kiss you" he breathed on her lips, noses still touching. "…you would want it and you would kiss me back." With her eyes still closed, she felt his hand come back up, grab her by the back of her neck and tilt her head upwards. She complied and her breath shuttered.

"Look at me" he demanded. She pried her eyes open slowly. She looked at his mouth first, so close to her own. The only thing she could think was how perfect his lips were and what they tasted like…

"Look at me" he repeated in a whisper. Her eyes shot to his. The look he gave her was…confusing, once again. It seemed like he had so many she could never tell exactly what he was feeling. Not that she wanted to anyways.

His other hand gripped her hip hard and her body melted against his. She didn't know when things changed from angry to 'this', whatever this was, but she wanted it. She had never felt the things she was feeling right now and she didn't want it to stop because she was scared of what would happen if it did.

They were standing there, him wrapped around her, staring into each other's eyes. Then the unthinkable happened.

He kissed her.

His lips touched hers, barely and just for a second.

It was fire. It was electricity. It was magic and she knew he felt it to, he had to.

His eyes were closed now and he rested his forehead against hers. He was breathing hard and deep. His hands never moved but held her tighter.

Her hands came to life and shakily moved up his arms. His muscles tensed then relaxed under her touch. She moved then up his neck and cupped his face. His skin was perfect, the softest thing she ever felt. He let out his breath onto her lips. His control was slipping, she could feel it.

She leaned up with bravery and kissed him. She closed her eyes and waited for him to respond. When he didn't, she pulled back and dropped her hands to her sides. She turned to walk away but he didn't let go.

She looked up into his eyes in surprise. He fisted his hands into her hair and growled "you're mine." Then he kissed her, hard. It was the best kiss she had ever gotten. His lips were soft and inviting and she just wanted more. He took the lead and nipped at her lips with his teeth making her whimper. Her hands mimicked his and found their way to his hair.

She opened her mouth for him and when his tongue touched her she moaned into his mouth. She felt his body shiver and he pulled completely away from her. The draft from the hall swept in and stole the heat he had given her.

The loss was devastating.

He walked back to lean against the opposite wall. They were both panting and trying to catch their breaths. After a few minutes he pushed away from the wall and fixed his clothes. He looked up at her and held her gaze.

"I meant what I said." He ran his fingers through his hair, turned and walked towards his rooms.

She stood there trying to collect her thoughts and stop the buzzing that was going on in her body. She was in trouble and she knew it.

"Damn you Draco Malfoy."


	2. From the Start

**I own nothing.**

_3 Months Earlier..._

"He will be arriving sometime today around noon so everything must be perfect," ordered Liz to the small crowd assembled before her. "All jobs _must_ be done with extra care and completed to above normal standards."

Gabriella sighed. She was not really paying attention as much as she was gazing out of the large picture box window beside her. It was another amazingly beautiful day at Malfoy Manor and she wanted to be outside with Oliver so badly. She could she her reflection staring right back at her. She was pretty she guessed. Everyone always told her she was so she just went along with that.

She liked the way she looked. She always stood out from other girls she came in contact with and she figured that was a good thing. She was a good height, not sure of the exact numbers but she wasn't too tall but she wasn't short either. She had caramel colored skin that was now bronzer because of all the summer sun she was absorbing. She had big green eyes that she wished were blue like Oli's but she guessed they were alright. Her hair was jet black and curly. She wished it was straight but just wasn't lucky. If she were to take it out of the required braid at the base of her neck, it would be very _very_ thick. It reached just below the middle of her back and she thanked Merlin every day that it was not frizzy. _Exotic_ is what she was called and she would just say "_nope….I'm just a plain poor girl from London."_

"Gaby!" Liz shouted. "Try and pay attention. And don't you even think about stepping one foot outside of these walls until all of your chores are completed. Is that understood young lady?"

"Yes _Madame_," she said tuning her full attention back to the older woman. She disliked how she had to call her _Madame_ in front of the rest of the crew. Liz was like a mother to her but that didn't mean that Gaby got any special treatment when it came to the work that needed to be done in the Manor.

"Okay everyone, off you go."

The crowd started to disperse quickly, off to their daily routine of keeping the Manor in pristine condition. There were only about ten of them all together. They did everything that needed to be done and more.

About six years ago, a law was passed that made it illegal to hold house elves in servitude against their will. The elves at Malfoy Manor all slowly but surely left within a short period of a few months. Most of them were very old and very tired of their mistreatment. With high society living threatened with the task of '_doing things themselves,' _a solution had to be found. Thus the new house elves were born in the form of human servants and wealthy families were willing to pay top dollar for wizards and witched to become live-in servants.

This was happening only two years after the second war and while the majority was finally getting their lives back together there were those few that could not get back onto their feet. These people became the first servants. Within that first year, human servants became the norm and a must-have for the elite.

Servants were a large investment for the family that took them in and because of this they were treated very well and given a very good life. The servitude was a binding contract. When the lord of the estate chose a servant, that servant became bound to the estate. The servant would live on the grounds for the duration of their employment. They also had to take a magically binding oath to never do anything to intentionally harm their masters.

The Malfoys currently held the record for most servants but no one expected anything less from the wealthiest family in all of Europe. It was considered the highest honor to be asked into servitude by Lord Malfoy. You were given a small home on the grounds and you were granted the right of calling the illustrious Malfoy Manor home. So when Gabriella Anderson applied for the open position she was beside herself when she was accepted.

Gaby was always poor. She could not remember much of her childhood but the thing that she did remember was that she was poor. She was an only child and was raised by her mother who died a year before she came to the Manor. She never knew her father or any other relative but she was happy. Everything she ever had she worked very hard for and she was proud of that. With no ties in the world, she became very good at taking care of herself and always tried to be a good person.

Before the Malfoys came along, she was working as a waitress in some restaurant in Diagon Alley. She shared a very small flat with her best mate Oliver who was the only constant in her life. He too was offered work with the Malfoys and it seemed that things were finally looking up for them. Things were always okay as long as they had each other.

Gaby wished she could go and see Oli right now. He worked outside on the grounds, where all the fun things were. She envied him because he got to walk the horses and tend the gardens and even sneak a dip in the pond on the really hot days. She, on the other hand, was stuck inside. Of course there was no denying the beauty of this place. It was a castle! And she felt like a princess roaming the long winding halls. She knew this place like the back of her hand yet it still amazed her when she least expected it.

"Gabriella," someone said shocking her out of her daze. She found herself standing in the huge kitchen. The crew had all left leaving her standing there, like an idiot, with Liz glaring at her.

"Gabriella, you do remember that you are here for a reason?"

"Yes, yes. I know, I know." Gaby was pretty tired of this speech and she knew it by heart now.

"Well why d-"

"Don't worry Liz. I'm on top of it. I promise you that his rooms will be in perfect condition for when he gets here. It will be even better than when he left it" Gaby vowed.

"Well then get to it missy!" Liz then turned and stormed off into the pantry. Gaby knew she was going to be cooking all day to prepare the welcoming feast that Lady Malfoy had planned.

"There is no way that this brat is worth all of this trouble" she muttered to herself and she headed towards the east wing.

She walked up the left side of the curved double stairs. She decided a while ago that the left set was her favorite. This side had portraits that were….less rude? It was strange to explain but she had a favorite everything in this castle of a place.

The east wing was definitely her favorite wing of them all. It was the wing that she worked the most on by choice and the wing in which no one lived. She loved that she could hide away here when she thought no one would miss her. She would sing here at the top of her lungs and no one could hear to complain. It was hers in her heart and it was her sanctuary in this place that she never felt completely comfortable calling home. But that was all about to change quickly.

She had been dreading this day ever since it was announced last week that young Master Malfoy would be returning home. This affected her directly because this _young master_ was the sole inhabitant of the east wing…her wing.

As she went about her daily cleaning routine, she couldn't help but feel sad especially when she remembered the previous night's events.

_Gaby knocked softly of the door of Lord Malfoy's office. Being summoned here was never a good thing and she spent the whole walk here going over every event in her mind that could have gotten her into trouble. Though she hated some of the work she was forced to do here, she did not want to leave the life that she had so quickly become accustomed to. Maybe if she begged? Did Lord Malfoy take pity on crying? She had not seen him many times, as it was servants tried very hard not to be seen, she did know that he could be ruthless when it came to the help and the upkeep of his home and family. So as she waited for a reply to her knock there was only one thought in her head…"I really hope I don't puke."_

"_Enter" said a strong and deep voice coming from the other side of the door._

_With a gulp and a push from her little store of courage, she slowly entered the room._

_She kept her eyes on the floor, just like she was taught and moved to stand in front of his desk where she knew he would be sitting. The carpet in this room was a deep burgundy color, she noted. It probably cost more galleons than she could hold in all her pockets. It was very warm in here, which was a nice change from the perpetually drafty halls._

"_I've summoned you here because I have a task for you which I have been told you can handle." At this she lifted her head slightly to desk level but did not make direct eye contact. She could see his huge cherry wood desk littered with documents and large books that looked older than she was. She could see that his elbows rested on the desk with his hands folded together and his chin rested on top. He was old enough to be her father but he didn't look it. She always admired the Malfoy trademarks. They were recognized for their flawless pale skin and even paler white blonde hair. Lord Malfoy always wore his long and tonight was no different._

"_I understand that you have taken it upon yourself to become the care taker of the east wing," he started ever confidently. She did not have to look up to know that he was looking right at her._

"_Yes my Lord."_

"_It has also come to my understanding that you have been doing well with the upkeep there. My wife has told me so."_

_She looked up quickly in amazement and saw that he was indeed looking at her directly. She just as quickly diverted her gaze back down. It was unheard of for the work of the servants to be recognized, unless they were doing something that was unsatisfactory._

"_Thank you my Lord. I'm glad my work is to your liking." His words gave her confidence and she stood a little straighter now, hoping she wasn't slouching too much._

"_I want you to become the official and permanent caretaker of that wing from now on," he said._

"_It would be my pleasure," she said trying not to sound too excited. There was a silent pause and she thought that this might be her cue to leave when he suddenly continued._

"_You are to continue with your daily work there. This also means that you become the personal servant to the inhabitants of the wing." At this she inhaled very quickly and prayed that it was silent._

"_As you are aware, my son will be returning home tomorrow afternoon and seeing as he is the sole resident there, you will be under his direct command," he stated a little harsher than his previous words. "I expect you to obey him and ensure that the east wing is to his liking before and after he arrives," he said as he slowly stood from his chair. She could hear his light footsteps as he made his way around the desk only to lean back against the front of it. She could still feel his eyes that probably never left her head since she entered the office._

"_Yes my Lord." She wanted to look at him to see if she was safe or if she should run for her life. She could not tell much by his footsteps and by looking at the carpet. The only thing that she did know was that master Malfoy was an only child and was, from what she had heard from Liz, _the _most important thing in the world to his parents. They were highly overprotective and she knew Lord Malfoy was about to tell her just how over protective he was when it came to his heir._

_He was taking small steps away from the desk and towards her now. "I want it understood that you are in no way to do anything to upset Draco. You are only to be seen when he summons you and if you give him any reason to think that you are incapable, you will deal directly with me." He was only a few feet from her now. "Do I make myself clear?" _

"_Yes my Lord," she replied as soon as her mouth unglued itself. "I understand my Lord." She knew he was just trying to scare her, and he was doing a damn good job of it. If given the option, she would have rather flung herself out the window than be standing here right now._

"_I hope so. I would hate for your fortunate time here at Malfoy Manor to come to an abrupt halt should I hear otherwise," he said in a menacing whisper. He wasn't draft and knew just how much she needed this job. He turned and made his way back behind his desk, sat down to take up the same position he was in when she entered. "You are dismissed."_

"_Thank you my Lord." With that, she made a quiet yet speedy exit from the room. When she carefully shut the door behind her she leaned against the wall next to it and finally took in the breath that she unknowingly was denying her body. _

_She stood there panting for only a few seconds before she fled, trying to remember where Oliver was at this time._

It still gave her chills the way he could change his whole demeanor in a matter of seconds and with a few mere words.

As she entered the wing, _her wing,_ she began doing what she always did. She opened all of the thick, heavy drapes, checking to make sure nothing needed to be dusted. She did a thorough cleaning of all the rooms yesterday. The only room that needed some cleaning was the wing's main suite aka _Draco's_ rooms.

She'd never seen Draco Malfoy in person. He left before she was employed here. The only reason she knew what he looked like was because of the family portrait that hung in family study. But that was done when he was still at Hogwarts. She thought he would have been handsome had it not been for the scowl he had on his face. She barely remembered him from school. He was older and she was too excited to be there to take stock of people she never talked to.

Liz told her that he left soon after the end of the war. She knew the Malfoys played a part in the war but she was never exactly sure, it was sort of a banned subject around here. Liz said his parents sent him away to finish his education and to get away from all the madness that the war left in its wake. He was staying with the Zabini's in their villa in Italy. "_Lucky bastard,"_ she thought opening the door to his suit.

This was one of her favorite places in the Manor. It was weird because it belonged to someone else but she loved it. She had been in here so many times and had looked over everything without crossing the 'snooping' line. Though she never met Draco, she felt like she knew him based on his room and the things in it.

The sitting room walls were cherry wood, deep and rich in color. It should have made the room dark but it wasn't. She always thought that there must have been some sort of charm at work. The couch and chairs were that signature Slytherin green. "_Typical,"_she mumbled. "Malfoys and their Slytherin pride."

She didn't hate the color scheme, in fact she liked it. It was elegant and delicate but at the same time very much masculine. She imagined that that was what Draco must be like. This room was clean and so she moved on to the actual bedroom.

The walls here were green satin and the furniture was cherry wood. The four post bed was huge and could probably fit a small family comfortably. The sheets were black silk, the softest thing she had ever felt. The wall the bed was against was spotted with huge picture windows and there was even a balcony complete with breakfast table. The wall to her right housed a large desk and a book shelf full of books, all of which she had read at one point or another. The desk was neat and the drawers were locked…not that she tried to open any of them!

To her left were two doors, the first leading to his huge closet. She went in there and inspected his neat rows of hanging robes and cloaks. They were all new, a gift from his parents. He had a full shelf of shoes and drawers of shirts and what not. There was even a Quidditch uniform from Hogwarts. She knew he was a seeker on his house team; that much she remembered. There was a floor to ceiling mirror in there as well.

She turned to look at herself. She was given new robes to wear. It was all a part of her new position. They were light blue and not as heavy as her old robes. She liked them very much and they did do a good job of showing a little of her figure, which Liz was not too happy about.

She left the closet and turned into the second door, which lead to the bathroom. It was done up in dark marble everywhere. The floor, the counter tops, the shower as well as the large tub. She wiped everything down making the room sparkle as it should.

She knew that it had to be close to noon and she should go and see if Liz needed any help in the kitchen so she closed the doors and made her way back down to the stairs, singing loudly for probably the last time.


	3. The Oath

**I own nothing.**

"HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE!" Amelia shrieked. Gaby covered her ears with her hands and laughed as Ame jumped up and down in front of the window. Ame was the youngest of the crew and told everyone who would listen how deeply in love with Master Malfoy she was. Though Liz had told her countless times that her actions and feelings were completely inappropriate, she proceeded to pick up and empty pan and check her reflection in the stainless steel. At fourteen, she was very passionate about just about everything and everyone she came in contact with.

"Amelia! I will not have you acting a fool! This day is too important for you to be behaving like this. You know very well that you are not to be seen by anyone let alone the young master!" Liz reiterated for about the fifth time that hour. "Gabriella is the only one who should be worried about the way she looks right now, and dear you really should fix your hair and wash your hands."

"Why? I'm not here to look pretty, I'm a lowly servant girl right?" But Liz was right. She had been helping in the kitchen for the past hour and hair was a mess, she had flour on her arms and nose. She could use a little freshening up. Truth be told, she was a little nervous. After Lord Malfoy's talk she really wanted to do a good job and make a good first impression.

Liz gave her a sharp look and that sent her to the bathroom to get herself together. "And QUICKLY!" Liz yelled from behind her as she left the room. She was to meet the family in the study shortly after the arrival to be formally introduced to Draco as his servant and take an oath of allegiance to him.

After she cleaned up she went back into the kitchen and waited to be summoned. It was strange magic that linked servants to their masters. By taking the oath to the Malfoys, she became connected to then and to their home. So when they called you, you knew. All servants here were given bracelets and when they were called the bracelet would glow and grow warm. Then all they had to do was hold on to it and it worked sort of like a port key and took them to where ever they were needed. So when Gaby's bracelet glowed warmly, she knew it was time.

She took a deep breath and then touched her finger to her wrist.

She was transported to the hallway just outside of the family study. She quickly walked to the door and knocked before entering.

"I'm just happy you're home Draco." It was Narcissa speaking to her son. Narcissa was rarely seen but a great asset to the servants. If they could please her with their work, she would in turn tell her husband. It was a well known fact that Narcissa was the center of Lucius' universe and in order to make him happy, Narcissa had to be happy. Though she was beautiful with her long flowing white hair that she mostly kept pinned up, she could be fatal when it came to her home. She was definitely another person that you did _not _want to cross.

Gaby walked into the room. Lucius was sitting in his arm chair with a glass in hand looking at his wife and son who were both sitting in the love seat opposite him, their backs to Gaby.

Just then Lucius looked up and saw her. "Ah, Draco here she is," he said motioning towards her. Narcissa turned her heard while Draco stood and turned to greet her.

The first thing she noticed was that he was…very tall. Way taller than her anyway but maybe not as tall as his father. He looked different from the portrait hanging behind him. He was older, more mature. He no longer had a seeker's build by the looks of it. He was…larger? His shoulders were broad and with the sleeves of his white button down rolled up, his arms looked…muscular? He wore dark grey dress pants and his hair fell into his icy grey eyes. He was also tan! _"I didn't know they could do that?"_

"This is Gabriella. She is care taker of the east wing and your personal servant," Lucius added as Draco walked over to her. His hand was out stretched and he let his eyes lock on hers before they roamed downwards.

"Draco Malfoy," he stated.

"_Obviously,"_ She thought to herself.

"Good afternoon sir," she said as she took his large hand and shook it lightly and bowed. She dropped her gaze and added, "please let me know if the wing is to your liking and if there is anything I could do for you."

He looked at her silently for a few seconds with his head tilted slightly. "Finally found some useful servants I see," he said to his father as he turned and sat back down with his mother. Gaby hated when they talked about her like she wasn't in the room. It was really annoying.

"Only the best for you dear," Narcissa said to her son. "I think you will find her work satisfactory. She has kept excellent care of your wing whilst you were gone."

"Please alert the kitchen that we require tea in here immediately. You will take your oath later on after dinner. You are dismissed for now" said Lucius before taking a sip of what was surely some alcoholic beverage. She nodded and turned to leave.

"So what do you think?" he heard Lucius ask his son as she made her way to the door. She did not hear him reply but after a few seconds Lucius said "I thought you would like her. Rather attractive don't you think?"

Narcissa cleared her throat softly. "…if you like her sort that is" he finished quickly. When she was shutting the door she saw Draco term his head away from his mother and try to cover his laughter with a fake cough.

Dinner had been served and went smoothly as they always did. She helped to tidy the kitchen and knew that her new _master_ would be call on her soon to take her oath. She'd done it before so she knew what to expect and was not nervous.

Amelia had been throwing question after question at her about her dear Draco. "_Did you see his eyes?" "Are they as gorgeous as they say?" "Was he wearing cologne?" "I wonder if he's seeing anyone! *sigh*."_ It was pretty sick and annoying. So when her wrist finally glowed, she was happy to leave Ame and her questions behind.

"Come in," she heard from the other side. She entered and looked around but did not see him in the sitting room. She stood there waiting for him. He entered a moment later, running his hands through his hair. He saw her and put his hands back at his sides. He pulled out his wand and walk towards her with a smirk on his lips.

"Did you find your rooms to your liking?" she asked as he came to stand in front of her. Her eyes were looking straight ahead, at his chest.

"It is adequate enough," he responded looking down at her. "Gabriella is it?" he asked and she nodded. "Is there something on my shirt I should know about Gabriella?"

His question shocked her and she looked up at him. "No sir."

"Well then, let's get on with it." He held his hand out to her once more and she took it, this time not letting go. He tapped their interlocked hands and spoke the oath.

"Do you Gabriella, take an oath to never intentionally hard me as my personal servant?" he started clearly while looking into her eyes.

"This oath I take" she replied. Their hands glowed bright gold and it slowly faded away sending a shiver up her arm and into her body. Not breaking eye contact he continued.

"Do you Gabriella, take an oath to obey me during the duration or your servitude here at Malfoy Manor?"

"This oath I take." She saw the glow and felt the shiver once more. He tapped their hands again and the let go. "I guess that's that," he said with that same smirk. What was his problem? Why was he smirking? What was so funny?

"Is that all you require sir?" she asked wanting nothing more than for him to say yes so she can get out of this room. But she did not let these feelings filter to the surface. She would not be intimidated by him. He may be her master but she was scared of no one…except, maybe, his father…just a little.

He had not moved his position and was still standing very close to her. His eyes never left her as he raised his arms to remove his cuff links. "Draw me a bath" he said looking down at her.

It was her first order as his servant and she had the overwhelmingly strong urge to not move until he said 'please.' _"HA! I bet he's never used that word in his life!"_ she thought.

"Now" he added as he turned to walk back into his bed chamber. Gaby rolled her eyes at his back and followed him into the room. "_See"_ her mind jeered.

He walked into his closet and she proceeded to his bathroom. She turned on the water and added to it the new bath soap that she placed in there yesterday. She had to admit that she did like the smell. If she were ask to describe it she would have to say it smelled like…a man. It was nothing like the stuff Oli used. But to be fair, Malfoy's probably cost a hundred times more. '_Of course.'_

She watched the bubbles form for a minute then stood to get a towel out of one of the cabinets. She rested it at the side of the tub and then turned the water off when the tub was full. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now. Did she have to wait for him to enter the bathroom to see if there was anything else he needed or should she just leave?

"Yea, I think I'll leave him to it" she muttered to herself as she stood and turn beck towards the door. As she made her way back to it, Malfoy chose that moment to make his entrance. He walked in wearing the new silk black robe she found in the closet. He looked at her and then over to the tub.

"You bath is ready. If there isn't anything else you need I will leave you for the night." She said this very quickly with her eyes on the floor. When he didn't answer immediately she assumed he was coming up with something else for her to do. "_Great, he's thing…"_

When still did not answer, she slowly raised her head to look him in the face. He was shooting her an expression that she could not decipher. The black robe made his skin seem whiter and his eyes stood out in all their stormy grey. She scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. At this, his face changed from nothing to his stupid little smirk.

All of a sudden his hands were moving and he untied the silk rope that held his robe together. She never took her eyes off his face as his shoulders shifted and the robe cascaded like black water over his shoulders and down his body to pool at his bare feet.

A Malfoy, _Draco_ Malfoy was standing in front of her…naked. Naked! The only thing he wore was a smirk as he took slow steps in her direction.

Gabriella was paralyzed. What was she suppose to do! _"Merlin's beard! I'm so getting fired."_ She refused to look anywhere so she quickly shut her eyes.

"You're dismissed" he whispered in her ear. She gasped quietly and could feel her skin grow warm at the feeling of his breath on her ear and neck. She could feel the heat from his body dancing across hers. But she did not open her eyes until she heard a splash from the tub.

Without looking anywhere near the tub she opened her eyes and quickly made for the door, picking the discarded fabric up off the floor on her way. She was very confused as she hung his robe back in the closet and made her way out of his rooms, not to mention pissed off. The _nerve_ of that man!


	4. Home

When she finally made it home she was out of breath from having run the whole way. The servant quarters were to the far right of the actual manor behind a small grove of cherry blossom trees. It was magiced to look farther than is really was from the manor house.

She and Oliver lived with Liz. As soon as she stepped in the door and closed it behind her, she heard, "Gabriella? Is that you?"

"Yea Liz" she yelled. She knew Liz was going to drill her about her encounter with Malfoy to make sure she did everything right.

"So how was His Majesty?" asked Oliver as her made his way down the stairs. Oli was her best friend and a pillar in her life. She would not have made it through half of the things that she had without him there to help her be strong and hold her as she cried.

Oliver was her age but he was two months older and he would never _ever_ let her forget that. He had about a foot of height on her and he had all the features that she wanted. His hair light brown and curly much like hers. It hung down around his shoulders. He wore it tied together at the base of his neck, the required style, but when he was home and relaxing he let it lose and flew free and wild around his head. His eyes were bright ocean blue and they were big and always happy. He had a permanent tan because of all of the outside work he did at the manor. He even had a sprinkle of light colored freckles across his nose and on his shoulders. He was ordinary looking to most but so much of her own happiness was wrapped up so tight within him that he looked anything but ordinary to her. She looked at him and she felt at home no matter where they were.

He was the trouble maker, the jokester and the plan hatcher. He had gotten them into a lot of funny and also embarrassing situations, ones that she had to get them out of. He was quick to act and had a temper just as quick. They fought like cat and dogs sometimes but they could never stay mad at one another for very long.

"Did he make you do back flips and jump through fire?" he said in an amused tone as he sat on the last step in his plaid pajama pants and white t-shirt.

"Yea, right after he made me slay a dragon." She sat against the front door and pulled off her shoes, throwing them at the wall.

Oliver laughed. "Was it that bad?"

"No, not at first anyways. Merlin, I just wish I didn't have to be his personal servant. Why can't I just clean the wing and then leave?"

"You want to talk about it?" he asked with sympathy on his face.

"Not right now."

"You do know that Liz is going to want to know everything so she can tell you how to be better next time?" he said with a smile on his face. He was right. As soon as she told Liz about her night, she would follow with ways on how to improve her performance.

She groaned and raised her head and let it fall back against the door, banging lightly. Oliver laughed standing up. "Come on, let's get some food in you before your questioning" he said as he reached down for her arms and pulled her to her feet. He took her hand and she leaned her head on his arm as they made their way to the kitchen.

"But I'm not hungry _mum._" He gave her a fake annoyed look but still dragged her along.

"We both know that's not true…" He said as he lightly shoved her but never let go of her hand. "and even if you're not. I'm starved! I haven't eaten anything in ages!"

"Oliver Alexander Cooper!" Liz said loudly as they entered the kitchen. She was standing at the counter looking over a huge cook book. Her favorite thing to do was cook and she was amazing at it. Liz's way of solving everyone's problems was to stuff them till they could barely walk let alone worry and no one could ever deny her. "You just ate a second helping of dinner and half of Gabrielle's dessert! There is no way you are still hungry!" She gave him a look of disbelief as she maybe her way to the oven to pull out the dinner she saved for Gaby. She waved her wand to make it hot again and sat it on the counter.

Liz was the only servant to have warranted use of her wand at all times. She had been with the Malfoy's so long that they had nothing but trust for the old women. Supposedly she was Lucius' nurse when he was a baby but she never told whether this was true or not. It was obvious she was up in years but she never let on just how old she was.

The rest of the servants were allowed to use their wands after hours in their homes and if they were to leave the grounds. The Malfoys were the only ones able to use magic within the manor unless they gave you permission. Gaby had been so us to it by now that she hardly complained anymore. Doing things by hand made her appreciate magic more. She enjoyed the satisfaction that came with hard wand-less work.

"You ate my dessert!" she yelled as she pushed Oliver away and sat down on one of the stools at the counter and started to eat her dinner.

"It was only half and you know she gives you way more than you can finish" he whined. "You're lucky I didn't just eat he whole thing!" He sat down on the stool next to her and grabbed her fork out of her hand and took liberties to her roast beef.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?" she said as she grabbed it back only after he had managed to eat half of it and smacked him on the back of his head. He smacked her back lightly and took a sip of her water.

"Okay you two, time to start acting your age" Liz said in a scolding tone but it didn't have the same effect because of the smile on her face. She always thought they were cute. They had a very strong relationship and she secretly hoped that Gaby would one day open her eyes and see that Oliver was mad about her. She could tell his feelings for her the moment she met the pair. He was so protective of her and it was the sweetest thing she had ever seen. She sighed loudly and wet to fetch Gaby's dessert.

"I'm a man and a man needs lots of nourishment" Oliver argued puffing out his chest as if to prove a point. Gaby elbowed him in the gut. "OOuuuufff. What's the big idea? Don't be jealous just because you decided to stop growing once you turned twelve" he teased.

"You didn't even know me when I was twelve!" she answered back as he went to the sink and then came back.

"Lucky me! I bet you were a little monster" he replied pointing at her with his newly acquired fork. He started to eat off her plate and stick his tongue out at her. They always ended up sharing a plate. Or rather, Oliver never had enough food and thought he should just help himself to Gaby's. She never minded. It was just the way they did things.

Liz returned and stood in front of them. Gaby knew what was coming. "So…? How did it go? You did remember to make direct eye contact when taking the oath right? Did he seem pleased with his suite? I do hope you made everything perfect for him. Merlin knows I'll hear about it in the morning from Lucius if that boy isn't happy." She rambled on and on to herself. It was true that Lucius rarely spoke to any of the servants unless it was to scold and threaten. He would summon Liz and address her on behalf of the whole staff. She wasn't his personal servant but she was the boss as far as the servants went.

"She said he made her slay a dragon" Oliver said bringing Liz back to the present. Liz scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. Olive and Gabriella laughed loudly.

"I don't see what is so funny! You really need to start taking your jobs a lot more seriously. A little hard work never hurt anyone" she said, raising her voice and shooting them both a look that made them stop laughing instantly.

"Everything went fine Liz." she assured the older woman. "Though I'll have you know that Lord Malfoy seems to have forgotten to teach his beloved son some manners."

"What are you on about?" Liz asked.

She was silent for a moment, really thinking if she should tell them about Malfoy's nudity. She could just imagine the shade of angry red Oliver would turn and she was way too tired to deal with that at the moment. "Nothing Liz" she finally answered. " I just really don't want to be anyone's personal servant. I refused to be _owed _by anyone." She looked down at her plate and saw that the food was all gone.

"I'm sure he's a darling boy" she said as she ignored the crazed looks both Gaby and Oli sent her. "You just have to give him a chance, besides, you are here to do a job and that's it. It doesn't really matter if you like him of not. You do what you are told to do and leave it at that."

"She's kind of right" Oli added from her side. "no one is making you befriend him. Just clean the little snot's room and get the hell out of there" he said with a smirk as he picked up the dishes and took them to the sink.

"You watch your language young man" Liz said as she swatted at Oliver. He dogged her and headed for the hall.

"Thanks for dinner Liz. It was perfect as usual" he yelled, his feet thundering up the stairs. Gaby stood up and stretched.

"Off you get. You never know when he will summon you so you should try and get some rest, dear." Liz walked around the counter and put her hands on Gaby's shoulders lightly. "I know this is new and all but I know you can do this. I have faith in you and you know I am always here should you need anything, right?"

Gaby sighed. She wanted to make Liz proud. After all of the things she had done for her and Oliver, the least she could do was put up with this all. "I know Liz. I'll be fine. I just have to get use to this. Don't worry okay?" Liz smiled and reached up to kiss her on the forehead.

"I never worry about you Gabriella. It's that crazy boy Oliver who troubles me" she said in humorous yet slightly serious tone as she looked up at the ceiling where loud thumping noises were coming from. Oliver was always 'doing' something. He was always in motion and making noise. She sighed and walked to her room, shaking her head as she went.

Gaby laughed to herself and made her way upstairs, ready for a good night's sleep. She was determined to make Liz proud of her and not to let down Lord Malfoy. As she lay in her bed, looking out the window, she promised herself that she would put in the effort with Draco. Better yet, she would make him see just how perfect she was. She would show them all!

As she started to drift off her door slowly creaked open. "What do you want" she groaned, never opening her eyes. She didn't need to, it was always him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She opened her eyes and saw Oliver leaning against her door frame.

"I'm fine Oli" she grumbled, turning over, away from him. She heard him walk over to the bed. For a minute she heard nothing else. Just when she thought he was gone, the covers were ripped away from her.

"What in the bloody hell is your problem!" she yelled as she sat up.

"You told me you hadn't seen my Cannon's t-shirt! You dirty liar!" Oliver said loudly pointing to the shirt she was wearing. Yeah, it was his and yes she did lie to keep it but so what. His shirts were comfortable to sleep in.

He picked up her pillow and started to hit her with it. "Will you cut it out!" she said while she laughed tried to protect herself at the same time.

"You are a dirty lying thief!" He kept hitting her and laughing. "I should smother you now and get it over with! That's the only way I'll ever get to wear my on shirts!" Gaby couldn't stop laughing.

"WILL YOU TWO GROW UP! IT IS LATE AND YOU WILL WAKE THE DEAD WITH ALL YOUR RACKET!" Liz bellowed from down stairs. They both fell onto the bed in fits of laughter.


	5. On Fire

**I own nothing.**

She was exhausted. After Liz scolded her and Oli, he refused to leave her alone and ended up falling asleep in her room. She woke up to his legs tangled with hers on the bed but his body on the floor, with her covers and pillows.

"Hog" she mumbled as she untangled her legs and stumbled her way to the bathroom.

Before she left, she found Oli had taken her place in her bed. She sighed and smiled as she picked up the cover that was still on the floor and threw it over him. She picked up the pillow and dropped it on his head. He made a soft grumbling noise in his sleep but besides that he didn't move. Oliver was such a rock.

As she made her way over to the manor, she took the long way by passing the stables. The ground keepers were already up and about. She could see the stable hands out stretching the horses and stacking hay.

Since she hadn't been summoned yet and it was still a little early, she decided to walk through and see the horses. As she made her way she saw Roman. Roman worked on the grounds with Oliver and was the son of the head ground keeper of the Manor. He was a horse trainer and would probably sleep in the stables with the horses if his father would let him.

He turned his head and looked up. When he saw her he smiled and put down the heavy rope he was carrying on his shoulder. Roman was…solid. That's the first thought that came into her head whenever she thought about him. He had that whole tall, tan and handsome thing going on but above all he was solid. He had worked in stables all his life and worked hard, that much you could tell by his arms and back which were always visible in the thin t-shirts he always wore.

"What are you doing out this early?" he asked her as she approached him. He wiped sweat off his brow.

"I thought I'd get an early start on my work before I'm summoned to do it."

His smile waned a little. "He giving you trouble already? Didn't he just get here last night?"

"No, he's not" she lied. "I just thought that if I did most of my work before he even woke up, I won't have to actually talk to him." She decided this was a good idea in the shower this morning.

"Sounds like a plan" he said as he leaned back against one of the stables red wood walls. "So where's Oli? No wait, let me guess" he said as he ran a hand through his short brown hair. "He's still sleeping isn't he?"

"No kidding. You know he doesn't get up until 5 minutes before he has to be here. It's his goal to sleep as much of his life away as he possible can and fill the rest with gorging himself senseless on anything and everything" she answered. Roman smiled knowingly. Everyone knew how Oli was. If you spoke to him for only a few minutes, you would know that his favorite past times were sleeping and eating.

"Well he better not be late because my dad has been really trying to impress Malfoy Sr. lately. He'll snap on anyone slacking off." She nodded. It seemed like the arrival on the youngest Malfoy had everyone working harder and going the extra mile.

There was a rumor that Malfoy Sr. was thinking about giving Draco his inheritance early. That would include the manor and all the people who worked here. No one wanted to give either Malfoy a reason to replace them once the Manor changed hands.

"He should be here in half an hour at seven. He is usually on time. Liz won't leave without making him get up and out the door. You know her."

"Yea" he said picking the heavy rope back up and resting it on his shoulder. "You and her are the only ones who can wake him from his comma" he said smiling.

He was always smiling. He had those chocolaty eyes and the 'rugged boy' look that made girls, and sometimes boys to his displeasure, swoon. It was safe to say that Roman was never without a date. She would often make fun of his promiscuous ways.

"But I'll see you later. I better head on up"

"Yeah, catch you later Gabs" he said with a wink as he walked further into the barn. He was nice to her and was a good friend but seeing the way he went through girls was a definite turn off. That didn't mean should didn't appreciate his looks on a regular basis, '_or his cute ass'_ she thought as she watched him walk away.

"…and alert the kitchens that I will be having dinner in my private dining room" Draco finished not looking up from his desk.

She was hoping that she would be able to work in peace when she arrived and prayed that he was still asleep but that was not case. When she walked into his study, she found that he was sitting behind his desk writing furiously on the papers in front of him. As soon as he became aware of her presence, he gave her a verbal list of all the things he needed done.

"How many should I tell them to prepare for sir?" she ask politely, Liz would be proud.

"For now it will just be me and a guest but if that changes you will be the first to know" he said as he looked up at her with only his eyes. That did not mean she did not see the smirk that he slid onto his lips. She really had to try to not roll her eyes.

She was just waiting for him to bring up something about last night but thankfully he had not. If he was going to pretend that 'the incident' never happened, then so was she.

"Is there anything else sir?" This time his whole head came up to look at her. His gaze made her uncomfortable but she refused to show it as he looked her up and down. She just met his gaze, something Liz would frown on, and didn't look away. After what felt like forever, his serious stare was altered by a smirk.

"No, I think that will be all for now" he replied still not taking his eyes off her. "Though, my suite could us a little work" he said as he returned to his papers. She took this as her dismissal and rolled her eyes as she walked out, closing the door behind her.

She had told Liz about Malfoy's 'special dinner' and had returned to the wing to clean his suite. She had just finished making his humongous bed when he walked in.

"Good, you're here" he said. "Draw me a bath and take out my navy robes" he said as he walked over to the bookshelf and pulled one down. '_Just do the job, just do the job' _she chanted in her head.

She ran his stupid bath and walked over to his unnecessarily huge closet and looked for his robes. It was darker in there and she couldn't tell black from navy. She wanted to pull out her wand but, as she knew, she couldn't. "Stupid cave closet" she mumbled to herself, an annoyed look on her face. It took her a little over ten minutes to find and organized his precious robes.

"What's keeping you?" Gaby jumped and she may have screamed. She turned around to find the one and only Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway, wand in hand wearing nothing but a towel. "Merlin women, make me def why don't you" he yelled sticking his fingers in his ears.

She lost her place and said "well you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" She put her hand over her heart and tried to catch her breath, looking up at the ceiling. When she came back to reality after a minute, she realized what she just said. When she finally looked back at him he was walking towards her with fire in his eyes. '_Now isn't this familiar' _she thought.

"And just who do you think you are talking to?" he said in a low and dangerous voice. He stalked closer and continued. "I asked you a question, I suggest you answer it." She could smell his expensive soap that she had smelt so many times before. His hair was dripping and disheveled. His eyes were alight and the only thing on his face that gave away what he was really feeling. She could do nothing but stare at him, shocked.

"I…I was…" she tried to start but her words fell short. She felt very flustered by his proximity and angry at herself for slipping so quickly. She thought she would have been able to keep her attitude in check for at least a week.

"Well? Do you plan to speak or are you going to just stand there and babble like an idiot?" he said. She did not miss the condescending tone he spoke with. This made her find her tongue.

"I apologize sir. I lost my place" she said begrudgingly with her eyebrows scrunched together in frustration and her eyes on his shoulder. She could not believe that he scared her and she was apologizing to him.

He glared at her some more and said "It would do well for you to _learn_ your place" he sounded like his father and that made her shiver slightly. "and to do so quickly would benefit you." He towered over her for a few long moments and then turned to walk back into his room.

Gaby let out a breath and sighed. It was only eight in the morning and it was already turning into a horrible day.

She gathered his robes and followed him out. Walking into the room, he saw that he had changed into briefs and socks with the discarded towel lying on the bed. She laid out the robes neatly and picked up the towel. They were both silent as she walked in to the bathroom and deposited the towel down the laundry chute. As she pulled a fresh one out of a cabinet, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was a little flushed and aggravation was clearly written all over her face. '_Put it together. Just do the job and get the hell out of there.'_

"Gabriella" he called from the other room.

"Oh now what" she said to herself. She sat the new towel down by the tub and proceeded to meet his call.

He was half dressed looking in the mirror with his hair still wild '_yet still perfect' _she admitted to herself. "I need my black cufflinks" is all he said, not even looking at her. When she found them and brought them over to him, he held out his wrist but would not take them. She eyed him curiously and he gave her the same look back. He held his wrist out again and this time she knew what he wanted. She gave him one last look before she took his wrist and started to put the cufflinks on wordlessly. If he wanted to be silent, fine. It was better for her if he just kept him mouth shut anyways.

She could _feel_that he was looking at her as she worked on his wrist. She confirmed this when she finished and lookup at him only to find him looking right back. He looked over to his bed at his cloak and then back at her. His silent messages were getting a little annoying but she walked over and retrieved his cloak. She helped him into it and even came back around to do the clasp in the front, a silver 'M' with a serpent coiled around it. '_Very surprising'_ she thought. He fixed his hair with his wand as she did this.

When she was done she took a step back and waited for further instruction. She was praying that he would dismiss her or he would just turn and leave.

He finally broke the silence. "I want dinner at seven and I am to be undisturbed for the rest of the night unless I call you" he ordered in hash tones.

She nodded and replied "yes sir" with her eyes at his feet. He took a step forward his finger tips lifted her chin. She flinched away from his touch and looked at him in confusion. His face softened and he smirked. He brushed his fingers along her jaw lightly and but this time she did not move away. His skin was soft and his touch burned her. His eyes were very blue at the moment and she found that she could not look away. He moved his fingers up across her cheek and brushed some of her lose curls around her ear.

His moods were swift and unexpected. He was joking and teasing her one minute then ready to curse her in the next. '_What is he playing at?'_ she thought leaning slightly into his touch. She didn't want to but she was no longer in control. In those short seconds he had managed to side step her defenses with his little game.

It scared her more than anything but she could not step away.

She knew he was messing with her and just when she was about to ask him what his problem was, he turned and walked out the door. She watched him go with her head spinning and skin on fire.

**A/N:**Hope you like! I'm still setting up Gaby's world for you so bare with me. More Malfoys to come. Please comment! Thanks!


	6. Stupid socks

_I own nothing…yet I wish Draco was mine…*sigh*_

"So who has he been having all those private dinners with?" asked Oli. He was lying on his bed on his back throwing a quaffle up towards the ceiling. They were in his room relaxing after another long day at the Manor. She was sitting on the window sill and leafing through one of the old Quidditch magazines he had scattered around the room.

"It's usually someone new every night" she answered. Malfoy had been taking dinner in his wing almost every night for the past month. She knew because as his servant, she was required to greet his guests at the door and escort them to his wing.

He caught the quaffle and looked over at her with a smile. "Really? Malfoy sure gets around huh? Not back for more than a month and he's already making up for lost time." She just rolled her eyes. Yes, some of the people Malfoy entertained were women but she did not think it was 'that' kind of dinner. They were all either ministry officials or had ties in some sort of business. It seemed that Draco was trying to establish himself now that he was back. Maybe the inheritance rumors were true after all. She wouldn't tell anyone any of this though, not even Oli. Malfoy made her take another oath to 'keep her mouth shut' as he so politely put it. "He might give Roman a run for his money."

"Oi! Very funny" Roman said has he made his way into the room and closed the door behind him. He shoved whatever was in his hand into his mouth and sat on the other end of the window sill bringing one knee up to rest against the window.

"What are you eating?" Oli questioned sitting up and dropping the quaffle on the floor, suddenly very serious. When it came to food, he was always serious. "Liz said dinner wasn't done yet!" He got up and jogged out of the door, probably to go bug Liz for the fourth time about dinner.

She was still looking at the magazine when Roman nudged her leg with his foot. She peeked up at him, already knowing where this was going.

"So, when are you going to let me take you out?" His head was tilted and he was smiling that 'Roman' smile.

"Roman" she said in a warning tone. He did this often but she always turned him down. She didn't want to cross that line with him. Not only did they work together but he was her friend. More importantly, he was Oli's friend. It was a rule between the two of them. Friends are off limits, it always makes a mess in the end. That didn't mean she didn't like that Roman never gave up.

"Just one date and I promise to be a gentleman." He was too cute.

"Why don't you tell Oli you want to take me out" she said as she laughed. Roman laughed with her. Oliver had this thing where he thought he was her father and had say in her love life. The thought made her laugh because of course she ignored him whenever he ranted about her date at the time. Roman was aware of this, having been there a few times when a guy came to pick her up.

"Yeah, I'll pass on that one. He's a bloody lunatic. Why do you ever put up with him Gabs?" he questioned as he looked out the window.

"He means well, he just comes on a little strong" she answered. "Besides, if I didn't have him who would keep all the creepy ones away" she joked as he poked him in the chest. He feigned a hurt face and clutched his chest over his heart.

"You wound me."

"Hey! You up there! Come and eat!" Oliver yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I could have done that you lazy boy" they heard Liz shout right after. This time they both rolled their eyes.

_The Next Afternoon_

They had formed a crazy sort of routine in the past month. Along with that came some weird sense of comfort around one another. She would never admit it unless under an Unforgivable but Malfoy wasn't so bad, when he wasn't acting like a complete ass, which he did more often than she liked.

She was sitting in his study on one of the couches near the fire, it was cold in the Manor even if it was one hundred degrees outside. Malfoy had her going through some of his 'less important' owls while he did whatever it isthat he does over at his desk. Even though it was customary for servants to be rarely seen, Malfoy seemed to like assigning her work that caused them to be in the same place at the same time, much to Gaby's displeasure and secret enjoyment.

"Some woman named Phyllis says that you promised to take her out for dinner and dancing" Gaby said as she read through another of the pathetic love notes that random women sent to him on a daily basis. It was pretty pathetic how these women just threw themselves at him. Some were old enough to be his mother...if not older.

"And when did I promise this?" Draco questioned from his desk, never stopping his work.

"She said you two _'had a sensual evening in Dubai'_ and you promised her…5 years ago."

"Dubai huh? Phyllis you say? Phyllis…Phyllis…" he repeated as if trying to remember. "Aah yes, I remember," he said with a smirk that could only be described as dirty, "but thought her name was Phaedra?" Gaby cringed in disgust quickly. "Just throw it into the fire."

They had been at this for almost two hours and each letter was more pathetic than the last but thankfully Phaedra…or Phyllis….whoever, was the last one. "Will you be needing anything else at the moment?" she asked him as she threw the letter into the fire like she had done with most of the others. She stood, smoothing out her robes and went to stand in front of his desk.

He looked up at her with that same look, the one she could never decipher. "I'll be having another private dinner tonight." She wasn't surprised. "It will be just me and one guest this evening."

"Are you fine with the scheduled dinner or will you be wanting a special request?" She didn't even know why she was asking, Malfoy almost never ate the scheduled dinner. He always had a 'special request'.

"No pasta of any kind. My guest has a crazy aversion towards it" he said absentmindedly as he continued to write and run his other hand through his hair. _To pasta? Cause' that's not strange at all. _"I'm also going to need you to stick around for most of the night" he said as he got up from his chair and stretched. He walked across the room and out of the door. He had not dismissed her yet so she figured she was suppose to follow.

As she followed him down the hall towards his suite she could not help but admire him, seeing as it was much easier when his big fat mouth didn't get in the way. His legs went on forever and his butt looked great in those dress pants that he always wore. She bit her lip as her gaze continued upwards. His back looked strong and got broader as it went up, ending in his wide shoulders. She could see the way his back shifted as he walked, make his shirt tight in places and loose in others. Merlin she would love to just push him down and…

"…and I can't find my watch. You know the silver one with the emeralds? So find it before dinner." They were now in his bedroom. "I'll be out till about six so you need to…"

"…have your robes laid out for dinner" she finished as she picked up the clothes that he always left scattered around the room for her to collect. _The Pig. _"Along with your silver watch, which I found in the bath tub this morning and had fixed." He stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at her. He was smirking, of course, but this time it was closer to an actual smile than she had ever seen on him without his mother in the room. She smirked right back at him.

He walked back over to her close enough so that he was looking down at her. Gaby's gaze was on her feet but she couldn't help but to peak up at him. When she did she saw that his smirk was gone and he was wearing one of those '_I-am-a-Malfoy-and-I-show-no-emotion' _faces that annoyed her. He lifted her chin with one hand and wrapped the curly hair at her temples around her ear with the other.

She was confused. Very, _very_confused. She should have smacked his hand away but his hands were so soft. She should have backed away but she felt magnetically stuck to her spot. She should have at least said something, anything, so that she wasn't just standing there gapping up at him like some idiot. But no, she didn't.

After what felt like hours, _but was really about five seconds,_ she decided that she would say something but when she moved to open her mouth, he quickly placed a finger over her lips.

His touch. It was the hottest of flames. She blinked slowly and when she opened her eyes he was leaning in towards her slightly.

She could see how his eyelashes were actually darker than his hair. She was amazed at how perfect his eyebrows were, _seeing as she always fought with hers_. His cheek bones were high and his pout was perfect. He leaned in just a little bit more and she closed her eyes. She could feel his breath on her face. Finally he whispered, "…and don't forget my socks." Her eyes shot open and she watched as he smirked again and moved around her and out the door.

_A/N: No excuses, I need to update more! I no it is a little bit shorter than usual but I hope you enjoy! Please Review! Thank you 'sarahpanic' for your recent one!_


	7. Dinner, Draco Style

I own nothing.

* * *

"Yea but has he said anything about me?"

"No Amelia," Gaby responded. She was annoyed with herself enough about the whole situation that took place between her and Malfoy a few hours ago and she didn't need Amelia reminding her of him. "_Master_ Malfoy doesn't do anything but look at his annoying face in the mirror all day long" she finished. _He's such a git._

Gabriella was trying to finish her chores in the East Wing before 'the royal pain in her ass' got back for dinner. Amelia had found her as soon as she saw Draco leave. It seemed that Ame's favorite new past time was following Gaby around and asking questions about Draco until Gaby was forced to take evasive actions. "Well if I had a face like his I would spend all my time in front of the mirror as well" she said in her high pitched excited voice. She finished her sentence with a drawn out longing sigh.

"I was being sarcastic Ame, Merlin! You really need to give it up." Gaby rolled her eyes and continued to place the new books that arrived for him this morning on the bookshelves in his study. They had been coming in great numbers over the past month and seeing as she had to put them away, she thought that it was also her right to look through them a bit.

This bunch was all about business and management which made her nervous. There seemed to be more and more evidence leaning towards Draco taking over his father's positions and that was not good news. Not much had changed since she started her servitude at the Manor and that was just fine, seeing as things ran smoothly and she had little to complain about. But if the Manor were to change hands, who knows what that could mean for her and all the other workers. There were families here and all of those depended on the Malfoys for permanent work and residence. She and the others were sheltered here, protected. The war may have been long dead but stability was something that only people like the Malfoys could promise.

She looked at the next title and frowned as she read, '_Ruling the Masses with an Iron Wand: The Business World Edition,'_ by Lysander McFair. She rolled her eyes and proceeded to hide it up on the very top shelf, hoping he never checked up there. She was pretty sure that there was no need for this book. She knew all the Malfoys and, so far, none of them needed teaching in leadership.

It was a little past five thirty when she finished putting away the books and finally looked at the clock. _Great, quiet time is over. _She went into his bathroom to start running his bath.

"You are so lucky that you get to spend all of your time with him" Amelia said dreamily as she followed Gaby into the bathroom. She went over to the counter top and looked at all of hi product, and yes he had way more than any man should. "I mean, if you really are unhappy maybe Liz can talk to Lucius and have you moved somewhere else. I'm sure she can find someone to fill your spot" she said with a faraway look in her eyes and a big goofy smile to match. Gaby just ignored her.

"Don't touch anything, he notices the smallest thing out of place" Gaby said remembering the time when his cologne was not in exact size order and she had to rearrange his entire collection. "And you really need to get going, he'll be here any minute."

Amelia agreed and left only when Gaby promised she would try and bring up her name to Draco, _"so he'll think about me later!" _Ame insisted.

Finally alone, she turned off the water and made sure it was the right temperature. She laid out his clothes…even his stupid socks, and went to wait for him in the sitting room. _This day will not end soon enough._

It was official, she was being tortured. Why had the Gods chosen this fate for her? Did they find this amusing?

Gaby found herself playing waitress to Draco and his guest, which was absurd because she wasn't trained to do this. They had a kitchen staff for a reason. But no, young master Malfoy found this to be just oh so comical.

'_Avada me now!' _she thought to herself angrily as she refilled Draco's wine glass for the third time that night, a fake smile plastered on her face. But there was one upside to her current task. _'Oh yes, he sure is a treat.'_

"…and I sent your mum a gift yesterday. Do you know if she got it yet?" Draco asked Blaise.

That's right; she was in the presence of Blaise Zabini. THE Blaise Zabini. BLAISE ZABINI!

"Not sure. I'll be sure to ask her whenever I go back to the Villa. I finally got out of there man, I'm not ready to go back and visit just yet" he answered, his voice like smooth, warm chocolate to the ears.

'_Gods he's perfect.' _And he damn near was. Tall, dark and handsome wasn't even close to being enough to describing the man. His skin was cocoa brown and bronzed from the Italian sun. His ink colored hair was cut close to his head, framing his face. He had eyes like jade and the pout of a temptress.

Yes, she knew she was thinking just how Amelia acted but _come on!_ She wasn't blind and Blaise was very easy on the eyes. Plus, the fact that she didn't have to pick up his dirty socks every night made him even more attractive.

"Merlin, I still can't believe that you moved out. Actually, I can't believe that she _let_ you move out" Draco said with a laugh and taking a sip from his glass. "I can't believe that Adelina let her beloved son out of her sight. I thought she would have locked you away in one of the towers before she let you go again."

Blaise let out a deep chuckle and held up his empty glass as a signal to be filled without even looking at her. Of course, she went running.

"That's not funny, she did try and I had to apparate out" he answered as she finished filling his glass. He looked up at her and said a polite "grazie bella" and tipped his head to her. Her insides melted, organs an all. She was now mush.

She pulled herself together and bowed her head and gave a small smile before returning to her spot by the door behind Draco.

"I mean I love her and all that but it was just time, you know?"

"So you're not going back, ever?" Draco asked.

Blaise slouched in his chair a little more and exhaled loudly. "Of course I have to go back, to claim the estate I mean. It's legally been mine since I was seventeen I just…I don't know."

"What's not to know? It's time Blaise, it's been time. You can't expect your mum to do everything forever man. It's time to grow up _Blaisey_" Draco laughed and Blaise followed. They were completely smashed. This Elf made wine they were drinking was apparently very potent.

"If we went in the presence of a lady, I'd tell you just what I think of you right now," Blaise said smiling as he looked from Draco to her with glazed eyes.

"What lady?"Draco responded with humor in his voice.

She gave a '_Humph' _and shifted her weight from one foot to the other, rolling her eyes. At this Blaise smirked and let his eyes roam over her from head to toe. She felt his stare to her very bones and she shifted again uncomfortably.

Draco spoke again to regain his attention. "It's time Blaise and you know it. You're running out of excuses man. Before you were too young, then there was the war but what exactly are you using this time?"

"Hey, fuck off Malfoy" he said narrowing his eyes at Draco. "I know what I'm doing. I heard this shit all day long from _her_ and I don't need it from you too."

"Bollocks. If you knew what you were doing, you would be running your fucking company yourself and not leaving it for mummy and the help to do." Draco was sitting up a little straighter now and his voice was a little louder. She thought that she should leave but she couldn't without being dismissed first.

"What is it exactly that you're trying to say Malfoy? Just spit it out because I'm tired of your fucking mind games." This time it was Blaise that sat up. This was getting real serious real fast.

"I'm saying that you're running away from your responsibilities Blaise! You were supposed to become CEO of Z Enterprise over a year ago! What the fuck are you waiting for?"

When Blaise did not respond, Draco continued. "I've been _begging _my father to step down and let me run things for two years and I'm just now getting somewhere..." At this she froze. What did he mean?

" …And here you are with everything being handed to you, or better yet, shoved down your bloody throat and you do nothing!" He was on his feet now and yelling down at Blaise who sat with his head in his hands, rubbing his face.

She had never seen Draco like this. She knew that he wanted to run Malfoy Holdings and everything that came with it, including the Manor, but she didn't know how much he wanted it. _"And he said that he was getting somewhere with his father? So he's really taking over?"_

"What do you want from me?" Blaise said with a muffled voice, his head still in his hands.

"I want you to grow a pair and do what you are meant to do! Merlin, Blaise be a fucking man and.."

"FUCK YOU!" Blaise shot up out of his seat and the heavy armed chair fell with a thunderous bang behind him. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were crazed. Magic sparked fiercely in the air.

"Fuck you Malfoy! You have no _fucking_ idea what you're talking about. You don't know what I've been through!" His jaw was clenched and he was pointing at Draco.

They were a sight to behold. Standing at opposite sides of the dinner table, eyes murderous, electricity seemed to swirling in the air around them. She inched closer to the door just in case spells started to fly.

"What are you on about?"

"It's not easy for me like it is for you!" Blaise yelled.

"Easy? _Easy?_" Draco's eyes went wide with shock and disbelief. "What the fuck is _easy_?"

"Everything! It's all mapped out for you! It has been since the day you were born! He tells you exactly what to do and how to do it and I…"

"Sodding hell Blaise" Draco groans and throws his arms up in frustration. "Are we really going to do this? Again?"

"Piss off okay?"

"Merlin Blaise! He's gone! He's not coming back and sitting around on your ass instead of handling what he _did_ leave you is definitely not going to make things better!"

Blaise was silent for a whole painful minute before he looked down at his hands. "That's too far Malfoy" he finally replied in a much softer tone, defeat evident in his body language. _'What the hell are they talking about?'_

Draco was clearly still very upset as he glared at his closest friend. He sighed heavily and loudly as he rubbed his forehead with both hands. Gabby was very confused and extremely entertained at the same time. She was dying to ask questions, as so many were currently swimming through her mind. Suddenly, Draco snapped his head back up as if shocked by something. He turned around slowly till he was staring purposefully right at her.

"Get…out," he said in a slow and low whisper. They must have forgotten that she was even in the room in the heat of the moment. Gabriella did not have to be told twice. She made her way quickly to the door and let herself out.

As she made her way thought the manor, those same questions kept bugging her. _'What was Blaise talking about? Who was never coming back? Draco was making progress with his father?' _She knew the second that she got home she would have to ask Liz a couple of cleverly disguised questions about Blaise Zabini.

* * *

**Been blocked with this story. Hopefully that's over now :)**


	8. The Start of the Lies

**Nope, I don't own it.**

It was strange. _He_ was strange. Always a puzzle. Never complete because he never gave you all the pieces. If it was anyone else, she would probably not care or just lose interest but he…Draco…he just made her head hurt.

Ever since last week's dinner fiasco, he's been keeping her closer. Making her follow behind him through the manor, wait on him through every meal and standing near him as he read in his study, ignoring her. But sometimes, when she was cleaning with him near or walking across the room, she could feel his eyes. They slid like ice down her body. They followed her every move. Sometimes, she would even catch his stare head on yet he wouldn't look away. They would stand in a staring match, his gaze devouring her entirely. It was always Gaby who looked away first. It was all too much. His stare made her heat up and she swore smoke would shoot out her ears.

It was not to long after the stares that the touching started. Finger tips on her arms and the goose bumps that would follow. The whispers in her ear that made his face touch hers. His skin was warm silk that had dangerous affects on her body.

Days. It only took days for her to become use to the slight contact. She became to expect it and even look forward to it. Soon after that came the secrets. She knew that what was happening was something that shouldn't. She knew that if she left things progress just as quickly as they have been… But if she was being honest, she enjoyed the attention. She hadn't felt passion like this ever. Suddenly, it didn't matter that the passion was directed towards someone she disliked. What was that saying about love and hate?

She lost the memory of complete days to their seductive dance. She woke and went to _him._ She left only to sleep and dream of returning to _him._ She should have known. She should have known that he was dangerous and that she was falling in, but she was blinded. Blinded by his touch.

"Are you sure that you are alright sweetheart? You look all flushed." Gabriella woke from her reverie with Liz's cold hand resting on her forehead making her jump. Liz gave her another concerned look.

"I'm fine Liz, just not sleeping well is all," she answered quickly returning her attention to the ice cold breakfast in front of her. She was also lying more. She never used to lie to Liz, about anything. But this, she didn't even know what it was. She had decided that she would just leave it alone, '_I mean, no need to make others worry over nothing.'_

Eyes, she had gotten really good at feeling someone's eyes one her. The prickling under her skin, the raise of hairs on the back of her neck... She looked up to find Oli giving her that strangest look she had ever received from him. It made her uncomfortable, like he was x-raying right through her brain and seeing her very thoughts. It was suspicion.

She met his gaze for only a second, not able to stand the emotion. When she looked back up Oli's face had softened but it was still prodding. "Uh, I think I'm going to head over." Gaby got up and took her plate over to the sink where Liz had retreated to.

"Already? But you've barely eaten anything at all!" Liz took Gaby's plate anyway and started to search through the cabinets. "I have a Pepper Up potion around here somewhere. I want you to take it before you go, just in case. We can't have you getting sick, now of all times." Gaby turned back towards the table to see that Oli's eyes had followed her. She could never escape him.

"Actually, I have one upstairs. I'll go and take it now before I head out." Gaby practically ran from the kitchen, passing Oli without a word, but she knew he would follow.

Minutes later, there was a knock at her bedroom door. _Shit. _As always, he came in without invitation but he just stood in the doorway. Gaby ignored him and pretended to look around her room. She had actually forgotten why she even came up here in the first place. She was a mess.

"Gabs," Oliver call out to her but she continued to ignore him. She had no idea why, she just knew she didn't want to do this right now. "Gabriella," he called again, this time he stepped into the room.

She sat down on her bed, facing him in the process. "Hey Oli, look can we talk later tonight? I have some stuff that I was supposed to finish up last night that I really need to get to so.." she rambled on, trying to find a way out. _What the hell am I running from?_

"That's just it Gabs," he said as he sat on the bed next to her. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." He grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers. "I miss you Gabs."

Her heart broke and she left herself go when Oli started to pull her in. She laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her squeezing her tight. Merlin she missed this, she missed him. She stayed there and inhaled his sent, home.

"I'm sorry Oli. This new job is just a lot more than I thought it would be," she admitted. It was true, she never expected to be where she is now. Where exactly that was, she still wasn't too sure.

"Yea I know that, I just want to make sure that you're good," he pulled back to look at her. "You know I'd go crazy without you."

"Well you don't have to worry about it because I'm not going anywhere. Well…actually I have to go and work but you know what I mean." She smiled up at him and he smiled down at her.

"Good" he said as he kissed her forehead and laid back on her bed bringing her with him. "So have you figured anything else about Zabini?"

She got comfortable and watched as he picked up a piece of her hair to play with. They had been talking about the Zabini dinner fiasco for a few nights. It seemed that Draco was in such a rush for her to leave that he forgot to order her silence on the subject. "Well Liz is tight lipped on the subject. She thinks it's none of my business."

"That probably means she knows everything. Maybe he killed someone and Zabini is worried someone might find the body." Oli had quite an imagination.

"I wouldn't be surprised. But if Draco is in on it then they would never find it. Getting caught is not the Malfoy way."

"Too true, all they have to do is sprinkle a little money on their problems and they vanish into thin air." He sighed and continued to twist Gaby's hair around his finger. "It must be nice, the money and the glamour I mean."

"Yeah well they wouldn't be nearly as glamorous without us," she added staring up at the ceiling. "I mean, could you imagine Lady Malfoy cleaning the stables? Even with magic it's still too _simple_ for her."

Oli tugged on the lock of hair he was holding. "Hey, you watch who you're calling simple."

She laughed and poked him in the side. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah sure," he joked. "Still, watch it or I'll stop pulling out your gray hairs."

She jumped up, "I do NOT have gray hair!"

"HA! That's because I pull them all out! At least ten a week! Keep it up and you'll give Liz a run for her money," he joked looking up at her. Gaby scoffed and used her feet to knock him off of the bed.

"Ahh!" Oli hit the floor with a loud bang and Gaby fell back on the bed in laughter.

**PLEEEEAAASSEEEE don't hate me! Life is a crazy mess and it has been really hard to stay focused on one thing. Add in there multiple hard drive crashes and it all spells out death for my creativity. But hopefully you enjoy this. I know it is much shorter but it is a start.**

**So on a side note, my boyfriend recently found out that I write stories and post them and he has been really amazing. He is actually the reason that I didn't stop all together. He's great!**

**Also, I am actually curious to know where you guys think this story is headed. I have pretty much planned out how I want this all to play out and end but I think it would be really cool to see if you guys are thinking the same way I am! That was always my favorite part of reading anyways, seeing if it all ends the way I imagined it would.**

**Your reviews with really help me to get back into the swing of things so please do it! Thanks and Love, Amethyst.**


End file.
